


The Survivors Guide to the Future

by Miso-Soup (Miyo_Matsumoto43), Miyo_Matsumoto43



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Future, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my first original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_Matsumoto43/pseuds/Miso-Soup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_Matsumoto43/pseuds/Miyo_Matsumoto43
Summary: In a world of fear and submission, with nothing but the ghosts of the defiant hiding in the shadows, Manami Saito is suddenly snatched from her normal compliant life, when she saves one of the supposedly "wanted." She has only one choice, follow him, or die.
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story, I hope you all enjoy! ^^

They say that the people in power are there for your best interest, unfortunately the rulers of the world now feed off of people's despair, watching our every move, counting each breath we take, waiting for you to break even the most minor rule.

After the most devastating war to mankind in 4024, humanity slowly tried to build civilization failing miserably. However, a group of unknown people pooled there money and made a so called utopia a place for every person, every race, country, to gather, and gather they did. When they convinced people that Region was like the utopia we always dreamed of, selling the lie to helpless fools , sucking in more prey into there trap, it really seemed like at first it was a utopia but slowly its facade crumbled showing its true face, sadly when it did it was already to late. Hundreds openly protested causing them to be brutality slaughtered, others after that tragedy secretly met and plotted to rebel but sadly those also eventfully fell what people left becoming ghosts, causing Region population to comply living each day in the fear of disappearing.   
So that’s why in the year 7075 I and millions of others, live in a world of constant fear, and the paranoia of somebody watching and listening to your every move, the fear of becoming an outcast or lifeless corpse.  
Next »


	2. Becoming Renegades

\- November 17, 7075  
A gunshot echoed through the streets ripping through sound the pounding rain and rushing people, momentarily freezing the moving crowd, before they carried on there morning duties. Usually I’m so much like all those mindless people minding my own business keeping my head down avoiding unknown faces, but not today for some reason the sound compelled me bringing me a undying curiosity. I surged forward towards the echoing sound that still resonated through the air, the rain starting to pound harder before blocking out the world around me until I saw it. Blood, so much blood seeping through a green jacket slowly staining the wet pavement, “Help” a soft voice urged snapping me out of my trance.  
I slowly looked to were the voice came from my violet eyes meeting his amber. I stared lamely at the boy fro a few more seconds until I rasped “ are you okay?” I internally cringed berating myself of course he wasn’t his blood is all over freaking the pavement.  
“Do I look okay?” he snapped wincing slightly grasping his side. “Ah… N-n- no! you need a doctor!” finally getting a grasp on the situation crouching down to try and help him.  
“No!” he yelled making me flinch back “ I uh already know one …if your going to help you can bring me there” giving me a small barely visible smile “Okay.... Let’s go!” I said picking him up,slightly unconvinced but by now the amount of blood on the cement can‘t be good so I decide to go along with it.  
As we slowly maneuver our way through the crowds of people it dawns on me I’m helping a stranger,a strange who I don’t even know the name of, “ um my names Manami” I awkwardly announce breaking the silence between us. “ Alex” he replied his voice soft and wavering slightly, “so uh Alex” I start suddenly staggering as he suddenly puts more weight on me then before.  
“Hey!, I’m can‘t car-Are you okay?” panic kicking in because of his completely unconscious state until I feel his pulse, I let out a sigh of relief.  
I start shaking him as best as I can without us both falling. Nothing he remains unconscious. Darn it!  
Screw it! I don’t care what he said I’m taking him to a hospital.  
When we reached the establishment I could barely stand from the weight of him but I was determined for unknown reasons to help him.

Why am I sill here I wondered , I helped him right? So I should really just be on my way but for some reason the thought of leaving him here defenseless made my stomach turn, Interesting. “Were am I ?” A tired voice mumbled.  
“ Oh thank goodness, your awake!” I exclaimed “ I’ll go get a nurse”  
“ huh?” still uncoordinated . “ No!” he yelled snatching my wrist his heart monitor spiking “ they’ll kill me!” What! “What,who!?” I stammered in shock “Region”.

Suddenly before I could make heads or tails of what he just said; he was out of the bed sprinting to the door when a sound of officers filled the hallway outside. “ Crap” he gasped barely audible and frantically started looking around stopping at the window. Suddenly he grabbed my hand pulling me with him as he open the window “ wait hang on I’m not coming, I'm not wanted!” I exclaim pull harshly trying to free my hand “ You are now” he replied playfully flashing a bright smile and jumping out the window pull me with him to the mass of water below . I screamed my mouth filling with water as I plunge into the body of water below, I slowly drifted to the bottom until something yanks me to the surface .


	3. Twisting Alleyways

I gasped for breath blindly clinging to the solid ground beneath me.

"Let's go," Alex stated, with urgency lacing his voice. He yanked me to my feet, pulling me into a stumbling sprint. 

"Wha- wait!"I screamed in panic, struggling against his firm grip. 

He halted abruptly, turning towards me with his hand still grasping my wrist to sto me from falling.

"How do I even know if I can trust you? What if they're actually chasing you for a reason?" I challenge. 

After a brief silence between us he broke it by stating in disbelief, "Are you seriously asking now?!" 

Before I could even answer, the sounds of gunfire and voices rang out. A look of exasperation printed itself on Alex's face "I don't have time for this. You can follow me or die, your choice," he scoffed. And with out further hesitation, he took off. 

As I watched his figure shrink into the distance, I finally made up my mind. With one last fleeting look at the mob of officers, I took off after him.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" I shouted making him slow his pace in acknowledgement, as I caught up.

"Glad to see you back," he stated with mirth lacing his voice, pulling me after him into a dark ally. 

The sound and smell of gunfire filled the air, ricocheting off of the ally walls, causing what little people in the ally to scatter, looking for cover from the deluged of bullets. My legs start to feel numb causing me to stumble, my mind slowly going into a form of shock.

"Hey, are you trying to get shot!? Stay low and don't fall behind," I heard Alex command, his voice cutting through all the chaos, snapping me out of a borderline panic attack.

"R-right," I stutter in response, picking up my speed and ducking.

We ran through the ally, coming to a even more narrow one, so narrow you could touch both walls without fully extending your arms. In all honesty, it probably didn't even constitute as an ally. Half way through, the sound of heavy footfalls echoed close to the passageway's entrance, my heart beat quickly drowning out the sound of them as I was nudged against the cool, moist, wall. 

After what seemed like hours of waiting against the passages wall, Alex finally gave a all clear, "They're gone. Let's go," he murmured, just audible enough for me to hear and acknowledge. 

Afterhours of twisting through allyway after allyway, Alex suddenly stops infront of an old decaying building covered in holographic advertisement.

"Uh..Where our we?" I ask after waiting a few beats. 

"Our wet clothes will stand out. We need new ones," he voices calmly, while opening the rust covered door, waiting for me to follow. 

As we go further into the store Alex stopped in front of me at a counter. A sleazy voice belonging to an verweight, middle-aged man of European decent, greeted us. The man looked vile seeming to look as though he hadn't bathed in months, and eearing a ratty gray suit that once looked to be expensive, but now was just as unkempt and repugnant as it's owner. 

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice making my skin crawl.

"We need clothes" Alex answered seemingly unfazed by the man's appearance. His response caused the man to make the most repulsive smile I've ever seen, yellow-like saliva stretching across his almost black teeth, with excess pooling and foaming into the corners of mouth. Making me force myself to not wretch at the sight.

"Say no more," the man stated, flying from his seat.

"Follow me." Even with every fiber of my being telling me not to, I followed after Alex and the vile being who could barely pass as human.

Eventually, after traveling in to the back of the 'store'(it was as though random boxes of trash and random nic-knacks were half-hazardly dumped onto tables and broken shelfs) the man stopped at a doorway gesturing us forward into a room filled with racks covered with multiple, different garments.

"Take your pick," he cackled, "and call me when you're ready to pay." And with a final bark of laughter, he waddled out of sight.

"Disgusting pig," I overheard Alex mutter as he scanned the racks, letting me know I wasn't the only one disturbed by his presence.

" What are you waiting for a engraved invitation?" he questioned sarcastically.

"A-ah no, sorry," I stuttered and started scanning the racks as well. 

When we were done finding garments that fit close enough not to "stand out" as Alex put it, Alex put a finger to his mouth gesturing me to stay silent and grabbed my wrist once again as we silently snuck past, the grotesque man. A thought that we were stealing crossed my mind, but really not wanting to see the man behind the counter again, and also deciding it probably wasn't a greatest time to complain, I opted to keep my mouth shut.   
As we made our way outside, darkness unexpectedly greeted us with nothing but the dimming, holographic signs and advertisment illuminating the cracked pavement, giving it all a ghostly feel. I mentally thanked Alex for the forthought of getting dry clothes, deciding to forget and ignore the whole theft of them, as the cool night air struck my exposed face and hands.

"What now?" I ask, right before we begin to walk again.

"Shelter" he answers.

"Well.. I have no clue where we are but, my place shouldn't be too far... right?" I question, hopeful for something semi-familiar.

"I'm sorry," he starts, " They probably are already expecting you to come there" and if I didn't know better, from listening to nothing but a borderline impassive responses all day, I would have sworn I heard remorse in that statement.

"Ah..that make sense I guess..." My voice trailing off leaving an awkward silence as we walk to our unknown destination.


	4. Lodging

After about a good half hour of seemingly aimless walking we stopped at a decaying door with a outdated wooden sign with the barely readable words, "Ami's Tavern."

"This place should be overlooked," Alex announced after a few seconds, "Just don't speak to anyone or go anywhere without me, understood?" He adds a hint of a warning weaving it way into his otherwise neutral voice.

Deciding it better not to argue, I quickly nod and without another thought we enter. 

As if entering another world, the smell of liquor and drunken shouts filled the air, making me suddenly nauseous. Pulling me out of my daze once again, Alex grasped my wrist yanking me after him through the mass of tables and drunken people.

"Don't lag behind," he hissed. 

Before I could retort, we reached another door leading us to an almost empty room in slightly better care than the previous one. A matter of fact, unlike the crowd in the previous room, only two people were in this room. A wirey man no younger than thirty almost to thin wearing a white dress shirt and tie, that hung off him, almost drowning him in the fabric. And an older woman who looked worn and hardend through the ages wearing a surprisingly semi-well kept blouse and skirt. Both of them looked up at our arrival, with an aggervated look plastering thier faces.

"I assume you want a room?" the woman grumbled. After receiving a nod from Alex, the woman sighed grabbing a random key, truly showing the age of this place.

"Second floor, room 82," she snapped, tossing the key for one of us to catch. She pointed to the stair, "Checkout is at 8:00, if you're late you pay double." 

Alex nodded.

And with another, charming encounter we made our way up the flight of deteriorating stairs.

After we found are room, which thankfully had two beds and wasn't that bad in condission,I suddenly realized how exsausted I actually was. However I still had questions, "So...are you going to tell me what's going on?" I finally ask, moving to sit on the closest bed."

'Not now, just rest your going to need it," he responded quickly. He walked over to the second bed removing his coat. 

Maybe it was the fact that I was exhausted, but the constant dismissal of that question was beginning to annoy me. "Not now!? Then when?!" The question turning more into a mockery then a actual question." If you don't remember, not only did I save your life, I've been shot at, chased,and I can't even go to my own home anymore! All from being assosiated with you! I think the very least I deserve is an explanation!" My anger quickly turning into exasperation.

The room became silent, my anger and frustration invoking almost no reaction from him at all. Just when I thought he was going to ignore my outburst, he broke the silence.

"Okay, you're right," he sighed as he sat down. "It's gonna take awhile though."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) Please feel free to leave feedback! ^^


End file.
